emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06164
}} is the 6166th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 17 February, 2012. Written by KARIN YOUNG Directed by MICHAEL LACEY Plot Part 1 Moira wakes up in her bed at Butlers Farm. She reaches out to John's side of the bed, then realises it's empty, because John's gone. Outside, gutted, but soldiering on, Alex and Andy have come up to the farm to work. Alex is telling Andy about a time when he nearly crashed a car when Andy sees Moira approaching and warns Alex to be quiet. Moira asks if they've called the supermarket. Andy has. Alex tells Moira to go back in, it's freezing. Holly now approaches in tears because she couldn't find Moira in the house. Moira takes her back in. Andy watches them go, worried about his car being the cause of the crash. Adam is in the kitchen at Butler's, pulling his work clothes on. Hannah enters and says that their mum asked him to stay in. He says he's going to go and help the others. Moira and Holly return and Moira asks Adam to make Holly a drink. He starts to protest and she tells him not to argue, but Hannah makes it anyway. Moira tells Adam they're gonna be okay and gives him a hug. The kids are all still very raw and Moira is trying to be strong for them. On Main Street, Nicola approaches Charity, who is talking to a gutted Chas. Chas is holding a small bunch of daffodils and saying what a lovely bloke John was. When Nicola looks questioningly at Charity, she explains what happened the previous night. Charity takes Chas inside as Nicola digests the news. Lisa and Belle get out of the van and Belle moans that she doesn't want to be there. Lisa sees Nicola stood in shock and asks if she's okay – she hasn’t heard about John. At Butler's, Moira says they'll need to do a shop. Hannah asks if Moira and John were arguing or unhappy when they crashed. She promises they were okay. Andy enters and says they're getting on okay and that they're going to the café for some breakfast. He asks Moira for a private word. He tells her to slow down a bit. He also asks if his car was the cause of the crash. She reassures him that it wasn't. He cries with relief and reminds Moira of how kind they were to Andy when they first moved in and he was such a mess. He says he feels like he's lost a brother and breaks down in tears. Moira hugs him close and comforts him despite her own pain. In the Woolpack backroom, Charity is making hot drinks for everyone as she talks about what happened. Victoria is worried about Hannah and how she'll cope. Chas asks if Diane is going to go up to the farm and she says she is. Victoria says Alex told her Moira is being amazing. Diane points out she has to be, for the kids. Victoria says she's never having kids. Chas asks if Diane thinks she should go up. Diane says it's up to her, Aaron says it's probably best if she doesn't for now, but Charity says to go if it'll help. Chas hasn't a clue what to do for the best. On Main Street, Andy and Alex pass Sarah and Debbie. Sarah gives Andy a big cuddle as Debbie asks how things are at the farm. Alex says not good and Moira has sent them home. Alex goes and Debbie tells Andy she knows how close he was to John and that her and Cameron were shocked by the news. Andy gets angry that Debbie mentioned Cameron's name to him. At Butler's, Moira hears the door go and calls for Adam, but it's Diane. She gives her condolences. Moira can't find Adam. Diane tells her he's hosing down the yard outside. Moira moves to get him but Diane tells her to leave him as he's keeping busy. Holly says she'll go and help him. Moira says the kids are being incredible, and that they keep asking about what had happened. She tells Diane they were laughing when they crashed. Diane tells her to sit down. She says she can't - if she keeps moving she doesn't have to face it. She starts to crumble. In one of the barns, Adam and Aaron are talking about last night. Adam says he hadn't looked that injured, and that he wasn't that scared whilst it was happening. He says it was quite peaceful until it hit him that he'd never see him again. He blames himself for booking the hotel. Aaron talks through all the variables that it took for fate to happen. He says he went through the same what ifs when Jackson died. Adam asks if it ever stops and he says it gets better, but Adam isn't sure that can be true. In the kitchen, Moira talks to Diane about thinking about her grandchildren and how they'll never know John. She says they will know him, through her and the kids. Moira wonders what the point of it is now. Diane promises she will but Moira doesn't believe her. Diane says she knows she has to keep up a front for the kids but she doesn't have to for her. Moira tells her about Andy being worried about it being his fault. Diane says she'll talk to him. Moira asks if Chas is okay. Diane says she's the same as the rest of them. At Dale View, Debbie wants to get going but Andy carries on talking about John and Moira. He mentions Cain and Debbie points out that Cain never made Moira have an affair. Andy says he didn't say that, to which Debbie replies that everyone will be saying that. Andy says Debbie needs to put Cameron in the picture, because if something happened to one of them, he would hate it if they'd not taken the chance to be together again. Debbie says he's had a bad shock and she doesn't want him to carry on. She calls for Sarah because she wants to go. Andy tells her to stop playing games, but she says that it's him doing that. He tells her he loves her and she's astounded. She's angry and tells him to stop this, but he's confused. Sarah comes in with a nosebleed. Andy tries to take her to his kitchen but Debbie angrily says she'll take her to her house, which she shares with Cameron. She says they slept together to save Sarah, and any other reason is in his weird head. She takes Sarah, leaving a confused and disheartened Andy. Part 2 In the pub, Zak is sat at the bar telling Chas that Lisa is on full-cooking mode for the Bartons. Chas says food is more useful than a sad bunch of daffs. She sees that Zak has something on his mind and asks what it is. He asks if she thinks about Shadrach much. She says yes all the time in death, as in life, she can't get rid of him. Zak says he let him down by not stopping him from drinking, but Chas says that's not true, he was an alcoholic for years and made his own choices but Zak's not convinced. Diane returns and Chas asks how they are at the farm. Diane pulls a face. Zak leaves and Chas tells Diane he's been talking about her dad. Diane says that's what happens - she's been thinking about Jack. At Wishing Well Cottage, Belle is sat talking to Lisa as she makes food for the Bartons. Belle says she and Amy are going to make some biscuits to take up for them. Lisa asks if Zak's been up to see them, as Zak walks in the door. She asks him and he questions why he'd go up there. Lisa says they can both take the pie up later and pay their respects but Zak isn't keen. He makes to leave again, making up an excuse. Belle and Lisa are both confused by his strange behaviour. At Dale View, Diane has called round to reassure Andy about his car. Andy tells Diane he's told Debbie he loves her. She's annoyed and says she told him not to. She asks how she reacted and Andy says she couldn't get out of the door quick enough. In the Home Farm office, Katie points out that Declan has been staring at the same map for hours. He tells Katie and Nicola that Laura Thaw from the council has said that they have to have an access road, and the only approved one goes through the Barton's land. Nicola points out that with John gone, Moira might be more open to an agreement, but Katie is dubious. Declan says there's no plan B. At Tug Ghyll, Diane visits Debbie to talk to her about Andy and his feelings. Debbie says she didn't encourage them, but Diane counters that sleeping with him might have done that. Debbie is shocked that Diane knows, and asks if she's the baddie now. She asks Diane why she never warned her that Andy was getting the wrong idea. Debbie says she'll sleep with anyone to save Sarah, but she loves Cameron. She asks why Diane is there telling her off. Diane says she's worried about him with this and John on top. Debbie says it's sad, but not her problem. Declan and Katie are driving down a road on the village outskirts when he passes Adam and Aaron. He pulls over and asks how Moira is. Adam is angry at Declan's cheek. He picks up a rock and throws it at the car. Katie tells Declan to drive on. He does so as Adam throws another rock. He asks Aaron why his dad is dead and he isn't. Aaron pats him on the shoulder and leads him away. In the farm kitchen, Moira is surrounded by food. She's struggling to stay composed as there's a knock at the door. It's Chas, with a bigger bunch of flowers than before. She is reticent about coming in and Moira is surprised to see her. Moira says thank god she brought flowers, because they've been inundated with food. She asks if Chas will take some back with her to put in the pub freezer. She says of course she will. At Tug Ghyll, Cameron asks what Diane wanted but Debbie is being evasive. Cameron says Diane is normally the referee, not the one arguing. Debbie becomes defensive and asks him whose side he's on. Cameron gets up and says he'll get his lunch in the café. At Butler's, Chas tries to make amends with Moira. She says they were mates before everything that happened. She says she'll be gutted if they weren't friends because of her fling with John. Moira says as far as she knows, Chas is the only other woman John's been with. Chas is quick to point out they never slept together and Moira says she's not starting a fight. She asks Chas what it was like and Chas says tearfully that it was appalling because he didn't want her, he wanted Moira. She says she really liked him, but he couldn’t even show willing. Moira says Chas should have made him sleep with her because if he had, he might still be alive and she could have fought for him later down the line. Moira finally breaks down and Chas comforts her with a hug. Cameron has charged round to Dale View to confront Andy about his behaviour. He warns him one final time to stay away from Debbie. Andy hints that there's something he doesn't know. He tells Cameron that Debbie's pregnant because they slept together. Cameron is shocked and angry. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes